Poison love
by Phantom Sin
Summary: Battling with a tormenting past. He thinks his troubles are only starting. Well he's in for a rude awakening. Here are his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Poison Love

**AN:** Hi, I'm just experientmenting, seeing where it goes from here. I have a feeling I might inspire myself. Hope you enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K. XX Toodles!

* * *

Poison Love

 **~o0o~**

I tried to hate you, I tried to push you away but you always came back in the form of a poison love. One that I could not forget nor one I could ignore.

There was a time we could be as one, spend time as one, laughing, joking and smiling and it would be fun but I could never break the words you said that always came back in the form of a poison love. One that would always stay with me. One that won't leave me nor one I could let go.

I tried not to love you. I tried not to remember all the good times we had together. The intensity, the attraction. I tried to fight it but you always came back in the form of a poison love, bringing me close, breaking me apart and blinding me in tears for all the things that were said and done.

I tried to deny it. It did not work. I tried to smile but it was all pretence. I tried to bring back the happiness I once felt before but it was all in vain because I could never have the love we shared but, the one in the form of a poison love is all that is left for me and is all I can have.


	2. Chapter 2: Quench my Soul

**AN:** Hi peeps, I wasn't planning on doing more on this but as it turns out I will. Hope you enjoy! *jingles bells*

 **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the HP Queen aka J.K.R Toodles! ;)

* * *

Quench my Soul

 **~o0o~**

If there was a flower I could name, just know that I'll be thinking of you. How is it you take away my awareness, my sleep, when all this time I have gone so far deep. Your mine, your mine I didn't realise it though but how can I know, when I don't have you to quench my soul.

What is it about you I wonder that makes me so reckless, if I'd known you before, would I have been in my senses to do what I have chosen now, obituary of my death. Oh why, oh why was I foolish to take pride in your reputable company? Now I feel embarrassed where my obsession has taken me. In my contemporary madness I think I finally lost you. I can't believe I was that desperate that I used you to quench my soul.

This feeling in my veins has made me dependable. I don't know if I can go back and make it believable. My thoughtlessness has deprived me of the thing that matters to me the most. Now I see my mistakes as they really are I'd forgotten how good it felt that you were beside me so I could quench my soul.

Now I have reached my last I think I can bear the burdens of my regrettable affairs. So I see, you were the only beauty that was meant for me. I was so stupid, why didn't I see, you were the only one for me. My love, my life you have yet to forgive me. I'd like to see you before I close my eyes, so I don't end my days weeping for someone to quench my soul.


	3. Chapter 3: Mirror

**AN:** Just something I recently thought of. I'm surprised where it has taken me. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** These lovely characters belong to J.K.R! Cheers! Nighty night :P

* * *

Mirror

 **~o0o~**

What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see a lonely man with no family.

-0-

What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see all that I have lost and yet to wonder.

-0-

What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see myself in you, my proud boy.

-0-  
What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see how foolish I'd been when I could've been better.

-0-

What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see myself kill my own sister.

-0-

What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see I have a not been a good son and brother.

-0-

What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see what I could've been and became.

-0-

What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see my shame, my eagerness to be great.

-0-

What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
I see I'm forgiven and with my family again.


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy

**AN:** Dumbleydore is my favourite. A wise old man I will never forget. Another fantastic character I adore. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy! XO

 **Dislcaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. :=D

* * *

Enemy

 **~o0o~**

Love is blind.  
What do I tell you.  
I'm not a heartbreaker.  
But I am my own.  
Worst enemy.

-0-

What do you know?  
I want to know.  
Tell me.  
Did I do right by you.  
My dear boy.  
Did you ever.  
For a minute.  
Think I was the enemy.

-0-

I know I'm not great.  
I have made mistakes.  
But does that mean I can't be forgiven.  
Am I too much of an enemy.  
To be loved.

-0-

Let's face it.  
I cannot be trusted with power.  
I fear I may be overwhelmed.  
And seize to see.  
Who is my friend and,  
who is my enemy.

-0-

Can you forgive me?  
I was a fool.  
Terrified of what it could all mean.  
I need to ask you something.  
Am I the enemy.  
You see so clearly.


End file.
